A Summer's Dream
by harry potter 303
Summary: Tina Potter is Harry's little sister. She is abused by the Dursley's and also a Veela. Some of the kids are in danger this summer. Where will they go and will Tina find her mate? here's a hint: it's not Draco but another blonde This story is AU: Tina is half veela because in my Story she got it from James. Tina is OC
1. A chat with Albus

Severus was sitting in the headmaster's office waiting of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry. The Headmaster wanted to talk to him as soon as everyone had gone home for the summer.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about" Severus said to himself. At long last Albus came into his office. "Severus my dear boy I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting" he said.

"Oh that's not a problem Albus" Severus said. "Albus what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked. "Severus I'm afraid your not going to like what I have to tell you" he said. "Just tell me Albus" he said. "Severus it pains me to tell you this but Tina is being abused by the Dursley's" Albus said.

Severus's eyes darkened in anger. "I knew something like this would happen, you should have let her stay with me, I was her foster father when she was two, I love her!" Severus hissed angrily. "I know my boy, I know" he said. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Albus called.

The door opened and in stepped Fred and George Weasley. "Oh are we interrupting something headmaster?" Fred asked. "Oh that's quite all right Mister Weasley what can I do for you" he asked. "Well we thought you might want to see this recent picture of Tina" George said handing Albus a photo of a smiling ten year old girl. Albus looked at the photo and smiled before handing it off to Severus.

Severus looked at the photo and tried to hold back his tears. "She looks just like her mother" he said. "She misses you Severus" Fred said. "I miss her too" he said. "Boys now that you're here I need to ask Severus for a favor" Albus said. "What is it Albus?" he asked.

"You and I both know that some of the kids aren't safe at their homes this summer because Voldemort is targeting Harry, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Tina with you when you go to your parents house in New York for the summer" he said. "Of course I'll take them Albus" Severus said. "Boys not a word to the other's about this" Albus said. "Oh Please headmaster we may be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor but we're not tattlers" George said. "Thank you boys now run along, I need to talk to Severus about one more thing" Albus said.

"What is it Albus?" Severus asked as the boys left the room and closed the door behind them. "Severus I know you love Tina so I was wondering would you like to adopt her?" he asked. "Yes of course I want to adopt her Albus I love her!" Severus cried happily. "If this is all headmaster I need to go and get things I need for the kids before I pick them up" he said. "Very well my boy off you go" Albus said.

"Goodnight headmaster" Severus said and apparated away.


	2. The toy store and Arthur

Severus was at the toy store in Diagon Alley looking around for something to give to Tina when he saw her. "Now what would she like?" he thought to himself. He didn't really know if Tina would like the same things or not from when she was little, but he knew someone who would. He picked up his two way mirror. "Arthur!" he called.

"Severus is everything alright?" he asked. "I'm at the toy store in Diagon Alley getting something for Tina" he said. "Oh that's so sweet of you" he said. "Do you know what she would like?" he asked. "Well she loves to play doll house, she has one at milord's but not here" he said.

"Arthur you I both know that Albus planned to take Tina away from me that day when she was two, I have a feeling he knew about the abuse and did nothing to get her away from the Dursley's, he's not the same as he was when we were in school" Severus said. "I agree with that Severus but we'd better play along for Tina's sake" he said. "You do know that the dark lord is Tina's godfather on Lily's side don't you?" Severus asked. "Yes I do Severus" Arthur said. "Do you think he wants revenge on Albus for not letting her live with him?" Severus asked.

"Yes I think he will" Arthur said. "What else does Tina like?" Severus asked. "Well from what Molly tells me she loves horses, stuffed animals, dolls, doll houses, coloring, painting, and playing dress up" Arthur said. "Ok Arthur I think that's all I needed to know thank you, oh and could you let milord know that I will not be able to make the meeting tonight I need to get the kids" Severus said. I will let him know Severus" Arthur said. "Thank you Arthur" he said and disconnected the call.


	3. The Burrow and Tina's mate

Severus apparated to the end of the Burrow drive way and walked up. Molly was there to greet him. "Oh Severus right on time how are you?" she asked. "I'm doing quite well Molly and yourself?" he asked. "Oh I'm doing fine thank you for asking" she said.

"I haven't told the kids yet, does our lord know?" she asked. "Yes he knows what's going on I told Arthur to tell him" Severus said sitting down at the kitchen table The death eaters are Severus, Molly, Tina, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Arthur, and Luna. I better call the kids down " Molly said heading towards the stairs. Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Tina come here please!" she called up the stairs. A minute later all nine kids came running down the stairs.

Tina didn't stop and jumped onto my lap. "Severus I missed you" she said hugging him. "I missed you too baby girl" he said hugging her while trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Here I bought you some new things" Severus said unshrinking the art supplies, doll house, dolls, stuffed animals, and uncovered the bird cage to reveal a black owl. "Oh thank you papa" Tina said.

Severus paused for a minute. "_She just called me papa" _he thought to himself. "Does she have a name?" Tina asked. "No she doesn't baby girl you can call her whatever you'd like. "I will call her Storm" she said.

"That's a good name Tina" Harry said coming over to pet her. "Kids you are all going with Severus to New York for the summer" Molly said. "Yay I get to spend a whole summer with papa" Tina said. "May I call you papa Severus?" she asked. "Yes you may baby girl" he said.

"Why don't you kids go and pack your things while I finish dinner" Molly said. All nine kids left the kitchen table and headed up the stairs. Tina was on the first step and turned around. "Papa please don't leave" she said. "It's ok baby girl I'll be right here when you come back down" Severus said.

"Okay" she said and continued the rest of the way up. "Oh my goodness I forgot" Molly said as she hurried over and pressed the intercom. "Tina?" she asked. "Yes Molly?" she called back. "Could you please give me your asthma inhaler when you come back down it needs a refill" she said. "Yes I will bring it" she said.

"Oh and Severus you won't be going to New York alone" Molly said opening up the kitchen door. On the other side of the doorway was Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius what are you doing here?" Severus asked. "Albus asked me to come" he said. "Severus I think my mate is in this house" he whispered to him and Molly.

"Do you know who it is?" Severus asked. "No, not yet" Lucius said. "How can you tell who it is?" Molly asked. "My mate will be able to smell my scent" he said. "I can" someone said.

They all turned towards the stairs to see Tina looking right at Lucius. "So you are my mate" Tina said knowingly. "How did you know?" Lucius asked. "I knew who my mate was since I was nine" Tina said. "Why didn't you tell me when you hung out with Draco last summer" he asked.

"Do you know what Dumbledore would try to do to us if he found out?" she asked. "That's true" Lucius said. "Severus you and Lucius stay the night it's too late to apparate home" Molly said while she was cleaning up the dinner dishes. "Okay" they said. After the dishes were all cleaned up we were all watching the 1999 version of Annie.

"Annie's really lucky I wish I could be adopted someday" Tina said. Severus and Molly looked at each other and grinned which didn't go unnoticed by Lucius. After the movie ended Severus carried Tina into the bedroom she shares with Fred and George, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and turned on her nightlight before going to bed himself.


	4. The next morning and New York

The next morning Severus, Molly and Lucius were the first one's up making breakfast. "I hear footsteps on the stairs" Molly said. "Morning mum professor Snape" Ron said. "Good morning Ron did you sleep well?" Molly asked. "Yes I did" he said.

Just then the rest of the kids came down the stairs. "Good morning did everyone sleep well?" Arthur asked coming in. "Yes" everyone said. "Molly did you ever refill my inhaler?" Tina asked. "Yes I did sweetie put it in your purse before you leave today" she said handing it to her.

"What's an inhaler?" Lucius asked. "It's a tube with medicine in it, I have asthma and sometimes can't breath well so when that happens I put the tube up to my mouth and press down on the canister to make the medicine come out" she said. "Here baby girl I charmed this last night" Severus said handing her a stuffed bear with a pouch in it. "It has an alarm in it which will go off in five minutes, if the inhaler is not put back within that time, everyone will know that your having an attack" Severus said. "Thank you papa" Tina said hugging him.

"Tina also has Cerebral Palsy" Molly said. "What's that?" Severus asked. "It's a muscle disorder sometimes, I have trouble moving my legs or, can't move them at all and they get really stiff and tight" Tina said. "That must hurt" Lucius said. Yes it does and there is no way to cure it because I was born with it" she said. "That's why you had trouble sitting up when I first got you" Severus said.

Tina nodded. "Well we need to get going we have a long trip ahead of us" Severus said. As everyone headed out the door. "Severus" Molly said coming closer to him. "I hope she says yes" she said. "Thank you for taking good care of her for me Molly" Severus said.

"I was happy to do it she is such a sweetie pie" Molly said. "I know she is" he said. "Be good kids see you at the end of the summer" Molly said. "Bye Molly" Tina and Draco said together. "Bye mum" four of the kids said and the car drove away.

At long last the car stopped at a huge house with a gate in front of it. "Are we going on a train Severus?" Harry asked thinking this was a train station. "No Harry we're here" Severus said. Severus gave the kids permission to call him by his first name. "This is where you grew up?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yes" he said. "I remember this house you used to bring me here to visit grandma and grandpa when I was living with you" Tina said. "That's right I did baby girl" Severus said. A minute later Severus's mum came out of the house followed by his dad. "Severus we didn't think you'd make it in time for dinner" Eileen said. "Well we did" Severus said hugging his mum and dad. "Mum, dad this is Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tina" he said.

"Tina look how big you got" Eileen said as Severus's brother and sister came over to say hello. "I'll be eleven in September" she said. Severus was telling his mum and dad about adopting Tina on her birthday when Draco came running over to them. "Uncle Severus Tina's petting Star" he said. "What?" Severus shouted.

They all ran over to the stables just in time to see Tina brushing the mane of a white horse. "Hi there girl you are so pretty" Tina said as the horse nuzzled her neck. "Dad I thought you said Star was a afraid of people she didn't know" Severus said. "She usually is but I think she remembers Tina from when she was here when she was little" he said. "Now I remember you and mum gave her to Tina so she'd have a pet while she was here" Severus said.

"I signed the ownership transfer papers, she really belongs to Tina now" Tobias said. "Papa this is Star!" Tina called excitedly as she rode around the fence. "I had a feeling you'd remember her, grandpa's going to let you keep her" Severus said. Tina got off of the horse ran to Tobias and hugged him. "Oh thank you grandpa" she said.

"Your welcome sweetie take good care of her" he said. "I will" she said.

"Dinner time!" Eileen called from the house. "Papa may I ride her again tomorrow?" Tina asked. "We'll see baby girl I don't know what the weather will be like yet" Severus said. "Okay" Tina said as they entered the house. After dinner the kids were telling Eileen, Tina, Tobias, Sheridan, and Vicki Severus's brother and sister about the adventures they had Hogwarts so far.

"Not to change the subject or anything but "I've never seen anyone ride a horse so professionally before" Harry said. "Well …. that's…. because… you were….at school…. When Molly…..took me to lessons"….. Tina said out of breath. Harry saw her reach into the pouch in her teddy bear purse to pull out her inhaler. She took a puff of it and put it back in. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Harry I'm fine I should have my breathing mask by my bed in case I need it" Tina said. "Okay kids it's late off we go to bed and I'll go over the rules tomorrow" Severus said. He led them up the stairs to the third floor on the right. In this room I want Tina, Draco, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny, the others will share the room across the hall with Lucius" Severus said. He tucked Tina in just like he did when they were at the burrow and went to bed himself. It was silent for a few minutes.

"What do you think the rules will be like?" Tina asked from the top of one of the bunk beds. "I don't know Severus is pretty strict during the school year" Luna said. The kids decided not to let it worry them and fell asleep.


	5. The rules

The next morning Severus woke up and went downstairs to find his parents, brother, sister and Lucius already up and making breakfast. "Good morning " Severus said. "Good morning" they replied. "Uh oh" Eileen said. "What?" everyone else asked. "Hey Harry I bet Draco and I can go down the tube slide faster than you and Ginny could" Tina said.

"That ever since you put in that tube slide there's been a contest between the four of them" Eileen said. Just then Draco and Harry came flying out of the tube slide Tina on Draco's lap and Ginny on Harry's. Severus saw the looks Lucius was giving to Tina and smiled. "I hope you two get to be together soon I don't trust the kid she's with now" he said. Lucius nodded. "Papa?" Tina asked as she sat down to a plate of raspberry pancakes.

"Yes baby girl?" he asked. "Have you seen or heard from Jake since I've been gone?" she asked. "Yes I saw him the week before I picked you guys up at the hospital, his mother had a new baby Kendra I believe Jake said her name was" he said. "Oh how cute!" Tina and Luna squealed together. "Harry is this milk lactose free?" Tina asked.

"No why?" he asked. "Could you do the spell for it you know I'm allergic to milk" she said. "Just milk?" Severus asked. "Yes" Tina said. "Okay kids now that breakfast is done we need to go over the rules so everyone in the living room" Severus said.

The kids all ran into the living room and plopped down on the bean bag chairs. "Okay rule number one: No going out after dark or not at all unless know where your going" Severus said. Rule two: "Curfew is at eight" Severus said. "Nine" Draco argued. "Fine" he said.

Rule three: "Bedtime at ten" Severus said. "That's fair" Draco said. "The last rule is if anyone does anything to hurt someone else they will be punished with any punishment I decide to give them, is that fair?" Severus asked. "Yes" everyone said. "Papa?" Tina asked. "Yes baby girl?" Severus asked.

"What if we want to go somewhere or do something, you say no but we go or do it any way?" she asked. "We'll deal with that if it comes, but I hope it doesn't and now that the rules are done why don't you kids go riding" Severus said. The kids all scrambled to get their riding gear and headed out the door. "Lucius make sure Tina has this with her at all times" Severus said handing him the teddy inhaler purse. "I'll make sure to give it to her Severus" he said and ran after the kids.

"If only you could see how much more Lucius loves you than Jake does Tina" Severus said to himself and he went outside to watch the kids.


	6. Riding horses and the lake

Severus was watching Tina ride on her horse Star. She jumped over a hurdle. "Great job baby girl but, why is Lucius on her with you?" he asked. "I think she knows that he's my mate and she wouldn't move until he got on" she said. "That makes sense" Severus said.

"Hey Severus look one hand!" Harry called. "Harry you need to keep both hands on the reins or you'll fall off" Tina said. "Who cares what you say" he said and rode past her. "Well that was rude" Luna said riding up beside Tina. "Yeah I don't know what's with him today" she said.

"Hey kids my mum is going to take us to the lake so hurry up and get ready!" Severus called from the house. The kids got off the horses, ran into the house and up the stairs to their rooms to get their bating suits on. When they got to the lake Severus found a shady spot to sit down where he could watch the kids swim. He looked over at the shallow end of the lake to see Luna and Lucius teaching Tina how to swim. "She's a baby she can't even swim and she's ten years old" Harry said laughing.

"Harry that was mean and uncalled for" Ginny said swimming next to him on the other side of the lake. Apparently Severus thought so too. "Harry you are out of the water for the rest of the day" Severus called angrily. Luna could see Harry getting out of the water and walking over towards Severus. "Okay now hold on to my hands and kick your feet in the water" Lucius told Tina.

Tina had done what she was told to do. "Now I'm going to let go of your hands move your arms and legs around in the water and kick your feet" Lucius said as he let go. Tina couldn't believe she was swimming by herself. "Look papa I'm swimming all by myself!" Tina called out to Severus. "Very good baby girl!" he called back.

"Now it's time to try swimming in the deep part of the lake" Luna said. "Luna I don't think she's ready for that yet" Lucius said. Tina didn't think so either because she got out of the water and ran over to Severus crying. "Papa Luna told me to swim in the deep end of the lake and I'm not ready yet!" she sobbed. "See what I mean she's a baby" Harry said laughing.

"Harry I don't know what's going on with you today but it stops now" Severus said firmly. "Tina baby girl you don't have to swim in that part of the lake until your ready" Severus said. "He's right Tina I'm sorry I scared you" Luna said. "It's ok Luna" Tina said hugging her. It was late when everyone got back home so they all ate dinner and went to bed.


	7. Tina's fear gone and meeting Jake

It was a beautiful day the next morning, so Severus and the kids went to the lake again. Severus was sitting at the same spot he was last time so he could see the kids. Tina walked over to the deep side of the lake. "Hey Luna" she said. Luna and Lucius were playing catch with a beach ball. "Yes Tina?" she asked. "I'm ready" she said and jumped in the water.

She swam around in circles a few times, went underwater and even raced with Luna a few times. She got out of the water so she could show Severus. "Hey Severus could you come here?" Lucius asked. "What's going on?" he asked as he came over. 'Watch Tina" Lucius said as she and Luna stood on the dock.

"Lucius count us off!" Luna yelled. "On your mark… get set… go!" he yelled. They jumped into the water and swam to the rock Tina won. She swam all the way back to where Severus was and got out. "Papa did you see me I swam in the deep water!" she cried excitedly.

"Yes I did I'm very proud of you baby girl" he said. It started to rain so everyone went home. The kids were all sitting on the couch in the living room while the rain came pouring down form the sky. "I'm really bored what can we do?" Tina asked. "I have an idea, hey Uncle Severus can we go to the mall?" Draco asked.

"It's alright with me" he said. So that's where they were twenty five minutes later. The kids were throwing pennies that Lucius had conjured up into the wishing well. "I can't believe they want a thousand dollars for a tiara, I'd love to have it but I don't have that kind of money" Tina told Lucius. She was talking about a beautiful silver tiara with Sapphire rime stones in it.

Just then a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and violet eyes came up to them. "Hi I'm Jake" he said. "I know I missed you" Tina said. "I missed you too baby" he said knowing who it was. Jake this is Harry, Ron, Draco, Lucius, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and Lucius" Tina said. "it's nice to meet you guys" he said. "It's nice to meet you too how did you meet each other?" Ginny asked.

"We grew up together when she was living with Severus" Jake said. "Well you'll be seeing more of me we're all living with papa for the summer" Tina said. "That's cool" he said. "Hey I'm having a party at my house tonight do you guys want to come?" Jake asked. "Are your parent's going to be home?" Tina asked.

"No" he said. "What time is the party?" Draco asked. "Eleven" Jake said. "Draco that's way after curfew and you know that papa won't let us go anywhere that late and especially to a party with no adult supervision" Tina said. "She's right and your not going" Severus said from behind Draco.

"Papa are you spying on us?" Tina asked. "No I'm here looking around" he said. "Papa don't you think just this once I've never been to a party before" Tina said. "Baby girl if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do my final answer is no and that goes for all of you" he said firmly. "Okay papa maybe one day when his parents are home" Tina said.

"You all have fifteen minutes until curfew so finish up what your doing and go home" Severus said and he walked away. "You guys go and do what you want I need to talk to Severus" Lucius said and followed after him. "I wonder what that was about" Tina said. "I don't know" Ron said. "Come on you guys let's go to the pet store" Tina said to Ron and Draco.

Lucius ran to catch up to Severus. "Hey Severus I need to talk to you about Tina" he said. "Lucius I know your in love with her" he said. "How did you know?" he asked. "I saw the way you looked at her when she came down for breakfast that morning" Severus said.

"Your right I do love her she saw this tiara, in the store that she wanted I'm going to get it for her not only for her birthday, but to also show her how much I love her more than Jake does" Lucius said. "We could have an small early birthday party for her, and then have the big party in September" Severus said. "That's a great idea Severus" Lucius said. "I also don't trust that Jake kid I saw him looking at Ginny the way I was looking at Tina that morning, If I ask her and she says yes will you let me be with her now?" he asked. "Yes just kissing until she's of age though" Severus said.

"Thanks Severus" Lucius said and he headed off to the Jewelry store. Severus was looking around to get something for Tina's early birthday present when he saw the pet store. "I'll go in there and see if there's anything she would like" he said and went in. He was looking at all the kittens and puppies in the store, when he spotted Tina, Ron and Draco, over at one of the cages that held a poodle puppy with the same colors as Tina's horse and owl. He took the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and put it on.

The glass was missing around the cage. It was one of those cages where you could pet the animal inside it. Severus saw Tina's face light up as she was petting the puppy. "Hi you are very cute I wish I could take you home" she said. "Tina look at the price" Draco said.

"One hundred dollars" she said sadly. "Tina no one has that kind of money for a puppy" Draco said. "I know" Tina said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't cry Tina the pet store will find her a good home" Ron said. "It's not that Ron I've never had a party or gotten a present before, and I feel bad for the animals that have to stay here" she said.

"Come on boys if we leave now we'll just make curfew" Tina said and they walked out the door. Severus was shocked by what Tins had told the boys. He went over to the cage took out the puppy and bought it for her. Just then Lucius came into the store. "Did you get it?" Severus asked. "Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiara. "It's beautiful" he said.

"Like her" Lucius said. "What did you get her?" he asked. Severus opened the cage and Lucius peeked inside. "Oh how cute Lucius said and they walked out of the store. Severus told Lucius what Tina had told the boys and he was shocked.

"I hope the party cheers her up" he said. They went to Molly's to ask her to watch the puppy until Tina's early birthday party next week, then apparated home to bed.


	8. Jake's party

Tina woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink from the kitchen, and when she came back the window was open, Hermione and Ginny and were gone. "Hey you guys where are Ginny and Hermione?" she asked. "Aren't they in their beds?" Draco's sleepy voice replied. "No the window is open, I think they went to Jake's party" Tina said. "I think you're right I saw a funny look on their faces after Severus told us we couldn't go to the party" Luna said from the bottom bunk of her and Tina's bunk bed.

"Come on you guys I don't think they went by themselves" Tina said as she crossed the hall to the boy's room. Luna followed her. "Hey you guys who's in there?" Tina asked as Severus came out of his room. "Me Fred, George, and Lucius Harry isn't here" Ron said opening the door. "Ron we thought you went to the party" Tina said.

"No way I wasn't going to do something stupid and get grounded on vacation, besides I've been to those kinds of parties before there's nothing to do there really" he said. "I'm very proud of you Ron and your parents will be too when they find out" Severus said. "Thanks" he said. "They must have taken Harry's invisibility cloak because it's gone" Fred said as he George and Lucius came out of the room. "That's not all they took" Draco said coming out of the other room in his hand was an empty bird cage.

"No they took Storm I don't want them to hurt her!" Tina sobbed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry Tina we'll get your owl back" Draco said. "Here's what we're going to do, Draco, Tina and Ron, you go to that party and bring them back, if they give you any trouble call the house phone" Severus said. "Okay" they said. They slid down the tube slide and ran out the front door.

When the three of them got to Jake's house it was two in the morning. Tina rang the bell. A few minutes later Jake's little brother Noah answered the door. "Hi Tina, Ron and Draco" he said. Tina picked him up and hugged him. "Hey little man how are you?" she asked. "Good I like being a big brother" he said as Tina put him down.

"That's good is your sister's name Kendra?" Tina asked. "Yep Kendra Juliana Krandel do you want to see her?" he asked. "Sure" she said. "Okay hold on" he said and went back into the house. A moment later he came back out with a bundle in his arms. "This is my sister" he said.

"Oh Noah she's so cute she looks like your mum" Tina said. "Yeah everyone says that" he said. "Come on in" he said. When they walked into the house Tina spotted Hermione right away. "Hermione!" Tina called. "Tina I didn't mean to come here" she said. "Yeah right you didn't your in big trouble with papa" she said. "I know" she said. "Come on we're going home" Tina said. "No!" Hermione said and ran up the stairs. Tina followed after her in into Jake's room. Draco, Ron come here!" she screamed. They came running into the room at the same time as Harry did. "I knew something like this would happen, I saw the way you looked at her in the mall Krandel!" Draco hissed angrily. "Jake why are you kissing my best friend?" Tina asked crying. "We're together and we aren't best friends anymore because being with Jake is more fun than being with you and besides Hermione and I were paid to be your friend just like Jake was paid to go out with you" Ginny said. "Who paid you?" Tina asked.

"Professor Dumbledore" she said. "How did you find us anyway?" Ginny asked. "Because I know you and knew you'd be here tonight without permission or not" I said. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came over and started beating Tina up. Ron scooped her up and carried her out of the room while Draco stunned Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Jake followed Ron into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked. "Why do you care you were paid to date me" Tina hissed in tears. "Tina I may have been paid to date you but I wasn't paid to be your friend" he said. "I'd like to be friends if you would" Jake said. "I'd like that Jake" she said.

Ron took out his cell phone and dialed the house number. It rang three times. "Hello?" Fred said. "Hi Fred it's me Ron" he said. "Hi Ron what happened?" he asked. "Hermione, Ginny, and Harry beat Tina up you need to get over here" Ron said.

There was a muffled sound and Ron knew Fred had just told everyone else what had happened. "Ok Ron we're on our way Severus and Lucius are furious" Fred said. "I know I am too" Ron said and hung up the phone. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat on the couch away from Tina who had fallen asleep on the other one. Five minutes later the door opened and Severus and Lucius came running over to the couch.

"She's sleeping" Ron said. "I need to wake her up to know what happened Ron" Severus said. "Tina you need to wake up baby girl" Severus said softly. "What's going on?" she asked trying to sit up. "No baby girl don't try to get up stay lying down, can you tell us what happened?" Severus asked. "Well when I walked into the house I saw Hermione and told her that we were going home, she screamed no and ran up the stairs into Jake's room, I followed her and saw Ginny kissing Jake, so I called for Ron and Draco who came running up with Harry I don't know where he was, then I asked Jake why he was kissing my best friend and Ginny said they were together now and that we weren't best friends anymore, and that Albus paid her to be friends with me and Jake to go out with me" she sobbed.

"Hermione, Ginny and Harry beat me up, Ron carried me in here, and I'm happy Jake and I are friends now, but my legs hurt and I just want to go home papa" Tina said. "Okay baby girl we'll discuss punishments and rewards when we get home though" Severus said and as he carried her out the door he didn't miss the smile on Lucius's face, he knew it wouldn't be long before they were together.


	9. The punishment

Chapter 9: the punishment and Tina's talk with Lucius.

As soon as everyone got home from the party Severus gave them pepper up potion. All of the kids sat on the couch, while Severus and Lucius glared at them.

"Before I do anything do you three want to tell me why you disobeyed me and went to Jake's party?" Severus asked. No one said anything. "Okay first thing rewards for those of you that have listened your curfew has been extended to midnight on weekends, Eleven weekdays, you no longer need to tell me where you're going call when you get there and I'm getting you each new cell phones. Severus said. "Now for the three that didn't listen, What were you thinking going to that party after I told you not to?" Severus asked angrily. "We wanted to go have some fun for a few hours" Ginny said.

"That's no excuse Ginny, and another thing what were the three of you thinking beating up Tina like that?" Severus asked. "That's not all they did" Draco said coming over to Tina. He handed something to her wrapped in a box. She opened it. "It's my owl Storm, she's dead!" she sobbed with tears rolling down her face.

"How could you, do you three know how much her owl meant to her?" Severus asked angrily. "Severus we were just mad that she came after us" Harry said. "That's no excuse Harry as punishment for disobeying me, what you did to Tina and to her owl your curfew is now at eight on weekdays and nine on week ends and in bed by nine weekdays ten weekends, also you are grounded for two weeks all three of you in your rooms now!" Severus said. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny raced up to their rooms.

"Tina I will buy you a new owl" Severus said. "I don't want a new owl I want Storm!" she sobbed and ran up stairs to her room. Ron got up to follow her, but Lucius stopped him. "Ron I'll go I have something to ask her anyway" Lucius said and went up the stairs. There were changes made to the rooms, Ginny and Hermione are now bunking with Harry, Fred and George while, Lucius and Ron are bunking with Tina, Luna, and Draco.

Yes Luna and Tina still share a bunk and Lucius and Ron share the other.

Lucius walked into the room and saw Tina sitting on the bunk bed that she shares with Luna. "Hi Lucius" Tina said sadly. "Hi I'm sorry about your owl" he said. "Thanks" "Why did you name her Storm?" he asked. "Well she reminded me of a black stormy night because of her color I thought it was a clever name" she said.

"That makes sense" Lucius said. "She made me so happy" Tina said as we looked at her empty bird cage. "I know something else that will happy" Lucius said. "We can be together now right?" Tina asked. "Yes we can if you want to be with me" Lucius said.

"Of course I want to be with you, I love you Lucius!" Tina screamed hugging him. "I love you too" he said hugging her back.


	10. Tina's accident

Chapter 10: Tina's accident

A day after the party and the talk that Lucius and Tina had, Eileen was sitting in the living room with Tobias, Sheridan, and Vicki. the kids minus Tina were at the mall with Lucius and Severus. Eileen was just about to speak when the intercom came on. "Grandma would you come up her please?" Tina asked. "I'll be up in a minute sweetie!" she called. "Grandma hurry!" Tina called.

She sounded scared and in pain, so Eileen, Tobias, Sheridan, and Vicki rushed up to her room. "What's the matter sweetie?" Eileen asked. "I can't move my legs and my back hurts" she said. "Can you try sitting up?" Sheridan asked gently. Tina tried sitting up but fell back down on the bed again.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, Sheridan get the car ready and take Tina to the hospital. Tobias, you call milord if you can't reach him don't worry he's probably out looking for new recruits Eileen said. Speaking of new recruits Eileen, Tobias, Sheridan, and Vicki have now become death eaters. Hermione is no longer one because of what happened to Tina. "Vicki you call Draco's phone and tell everyone to come home now!" Eileen yelled.

Everyone did as they were told. A few minutes later Sheridan came back. "The car is already to go" he said sitting next to Tina. "Are you going to call everyone else?" he asked Vicki. "I was just about to do that right now" she said and dialed Draco's number.

"Hello?" he said. "Draco you all need to come home now" Vicki said. "Why?" he asked. "Something happened to Tina" she said. There was a pause and some muffled voices and I knew that he told the others what was going on.

"Okay we're coming now dad and uncle Severus will meet you at the front door" Draco said. "Okay" Vicki said and hung up the phone. Sheridan was reading a fairytale book to Tina that he conjured up from an extra pillow when Severus and Lucius ran into the room. "What happened mum?" Severus asked. "Well I was downstairs talking to your father, Sheridan, and Vicki when Tina called me to come upstairs.

"I told her I'd be up in a minute but she sounded scared and in pain so we ran up the stairs, I asked her what was wrong and she said she couldn't move her legs and her back hurt and she tried sitting up in bed and fell back down, so now we need to take her to the hospital" Eileen said. "Who's taking her?" Severus asked. "I am" Sheridan said lifting Tina up in his arms. "We're going with you" Draco said. Ron nodded. "Okay then let's go" Sheridan said and he started down the steps.

"Uncle Sheridan what's going on?" Tina asked. "We're taking you to the hospital sweet heart" he said. "I'm scared" she said. "I know honey but my sister Holli is a doctor I don't know if she's going to be taking care of you but if she is, you have nothing to worry about she is super nice and will take good care of you okay?" he asked. "Okay" she said. Sheridan put her in the car and buckled her in.

He was about to get into the car himself when Severus stopped him. "Call home the minute you hear anything" he said with tears rolling down his face. Lucius was also crying. "Don't worry guys she'll be okay" Sheridan said. He got in the car and drove off.


	11. The hospital part 1

Chapter 11: The hospital part 1

Sheridan drove the car down the street onto the highway. Ron and Draco were trying to calm Tina down by singing songs with her. "Tina you have a beautiful voice sweet heart" Sheridan said. "Thank you Uncle Sheridan" she said. At last they drove into a parking lot.

Sheridan parked the car and got out. Ron got Tina out of the car and handed her carefully to Sheridan. They went to the emergency room and checked Tina in. While they were finally comfortable on the couch Tina looked around. "I'm really scared" she said.

"Don't worry Tina the doctors here are really nice" Ron said. That was nice of you to say that Ron" Sheridan said. "I think of her as a little sister like Luna does" he said. An hour later Sheridan's sister Holli came out. "Hey big brother I'm on call today" she said.

"Hi Holli" he said. "That's Tina over there on the couch, and these are her friends Ron, and Draco" he said. She shook hands with both boys. Sheridan quickly filled his sister in on what had happened. She nodded, went over to Tina and kneeled down.

"Hi Tina I'm Holli I'm going to be taking care of you today okay" she said. "Okay" Tina said less afraid. She conjured up a wheelchair and wheeled Tina in the examination room. An hour later they still weren't out. "What's taking so long?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry Ron we'll know something soon" Sheridan said. At last Holli came out of the room without Tina. Just then we saw Tina racing down the hall in the same wheelchair as before with a little girl in a wheel chair next to her. "Hi everyone" she said. "Hi Tina" they said.

"So what happened?" Sheridan asked. "Good news or bad news first?" she asked. "Good news first" everyone said. "The good news is this is Carolyn my new friend, she'll never be able to walk again because she got into a car accident, the bad news is I'll never be able to walk again either" she said. "What why?" Sheridan asked.

"Not even with surgery?" came from Ron and Draco. "I don't know and no boys not even with surgery" Tina said. A doctor came up to Holli and gave her something in an envelope. "Oh thank you she said putting a projector screen on the wall. Sheridan put a notice me not charm on everyone. "As you can see by Tina's x-ray everything from her waist down is paralyzed" Holli said. "What does that mean and why did it do this to me? " Tina asked with tears rolling down her face.

"That means your waist, legs, and feet aren't going to work anymore and this is a serious case has anyone hurt her?" Holli asked. "Oh no the party, Uncle Sheridan Harry, Ginny, and Hermione did this to me!" she sobbed. "Don't worry honey we'll deal with them later" he said. "Oh and her left hand is paralyzed so someone will have to feed her from now on with the exception of utensils meaning if it's finger food she can feed herself, if it's food used with utensils someone will need to feed her" Holli said. "Does this mean I can't ride Star anymore" Tina asked.

"Actually you can the mall has a lot of special stores with things for paralyzed kids, they have this glove that works like a hand, she'll have to take it off for eating and classes, but it's made so you can ride your horse" Holli said. "Sheridan Tina will need a car seat and special tools to help her and a wheelchair" Holli said. "Okay" he said. "I also want to keep her overnight for observation" Holli said. "Okay" Sheridan said.

He picked Tina up and flooed to the mall with Draco and Ron. When they got to the mall Sheridan decided to call the house to let them know what was going on. At the house everyone was sitting around watching the kids play scrabble. "Ginny you can't use that letter there" Severus said. Just then the phone rang.

"Everyone be quiet" Tobias said and he went to answer it. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi dad is everyone there?" Sheridan asked. "Hi Sheridan they're right here how's Tina?" Tobias asked. Severus and Lucius looked up at him.

"Well Holli said she'll never be able to walk again because the night at the party when Harry, Ginny, and Hermione beat her up they paralyzed her permanently from the waist down, so we're at the mall buying her a few things and a wheel chair and her left hand is paralyzed" Sheridan said. "Oh the poor girl she's a sweetheart" Tobias said. "I know I am hi grandpa" Tina said. "Hi Tina" Tobias asked. Severus and Lucius moved closer to him.

"I can't walk anymore" she said. "I know sweetie Sheridan told me" he said. "Uncle Sheridan said don't make any plans for dinner we're having McDonald's" Tina said. "Okay sweetie" Tobias said. "Bye grandpa" she said.

"Bye sweetie" he said. "Hi dad Holli said you can come visit tonight I'll call when we get to her room" Sheridan said. "Okay son give her hugs and kisses from all of us here" I will dad bye" he said. "Bye" Tobias said and hung up. "Well what happened?" everyone asked.

"Eileen you and Vicki go up to Tina's room and put a silencing charm up the rest of you stay here for now" Tobias said. Everyone did as they were told. Tobias went up to Tina's room and closed the door. "Well what happened?" Eileen asked. Tobias told them exactly what Sheridan had said on the phone and both women had tears in their eyes.

"Oh the poor thing she's such a sweet heart" Eileen said. "I know" Tobias said as they went down the stairs back to the living room. "Ginny, Harry, and Hermione go to your room until we go to the hospital Eileen said. Harry, Ginny and Hermione raced to their room. "I wonder what all that was about?" Luna said. "I don't know but we'll know soon" Fred said.

Everyone that was not upstairs agreed.


	12. The mall and the hospital part 2

Chapter 12

When Sheridan got off the phone with his father he took Tina off of Ron's lap and put her in a mall wheelchair until they found one in a store. Tobias took the kids in the wheelchair store and looked around. They didn't find anything and were about to leave the store when Tina spotted something over in the store window. "Look!" she cried happily. We all looked at the wheelchair.

It was a hot pink one with cheetah prints on it. "It looks nice Tina but, if you want to be in Slytherin with me next year you need a green one" Draco said. "Wait I saw these in Romania they turn into any color you want" Ron said. "Turn to Slytherin green with Silver cheetah spots" Tina said. Where the pink chair was a Slytherin green chair with silver cheetah spots was in it's place.

"Very cool" Draco said. "Uncle Sheridan I want this one" Tina said. "Are you sure sweetie?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure" she said. Then that's the one we'll get" he said and he went to pay for it. After they came out of special store Holli talked about they had bags loaded with tools for Tina with cheetah prints on them.

Sheridan loaded the stuff in the car except the car seat, placed Tina in it and drove away back to the hospital. As soon as they got to Tina's room Sheridan called the house again. "Hello?" Tobias said. "Hi dad we're back from the mall you can come now" Sheridan said. "Okay son we're coming now bye" he said and hung up the phone. "Hey everyone come down we're going to the hospital" Tobias called up the stairs.

Everyone came down and got in the car. "What do you think happened and why did we have to go to our rooms?" Harry asked Severus. "I don't know Harry" Severus said as the car turned into the hospital parking lot. As soon as they got into the lobby they all sat down. "All right listen the people that know what happened to Tina are myself, Eileen, Vicki, Holli, Ron, Draco, and Tina so don't make her scared more then she is alright?" Tobias asked.

"Yes" everyone said. Just then Holli came down the hall. "Hi everyone" she said. "Hi Holli" they said as Sheridan came down the hall. Where's Tina?" Tobias asked.

"She and Carolyn are having a race to see who can get down here first" Sheridan said. Just then they saw two girls in wheelchairs racing down the ramp into the lobby. One was a pink cheetah and the other was a purple cheetah wheelchair. "I win again Tina" the girl in the purple wheelchair said. "That's because I only got this today you had yours for weeks" Tina said stopping at the bottom of the ramp.

"I'm a real racing expert Carolyn said. They both giggled with laughter. Hi everyone" Tina said wheeling over to us with Carolyn. "What happened?" Everyone that didn't know yelled at the same time. Do you want the good news or the bad news first" Tina asked.

"Good news" they said. "Alright the good news is this is my new friend Carolyn she can't walk anymore because she got in a car accident a week ago" Tina said. "The bad news is I can't walk anymore because that night at the party Harry, Ginny, and Hermione…. Tina looked at Holli with tears rolling down her face. "What Tina is saying is Harry, Ginny and Hermione permanently paralyzed her from the waist down" Holli said. Severus glared at Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, while Lucius hugged Tina crying. "George check out her wheelchair is that what I think it is?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it is Ron said. "Switch to Slytherin green" Tina said. She was now in a Slytherin green wheelchair with silver cheetah spots. "Very cool Carolyn said. "Hey Tina who's the guy with the long blonde hair?" she asked.

She whispered something in her friend's ear then looked at Lucius to tell him that Carolyn knows what he is to her. "I'm hungry" Tina said. "Well let's go get you something to eat baby girl" Severus said and they all headed to McDonald's.


	13. McDonald's and Voldemort

Chapter 13:

When they got to McDonald's Severus wheeled Tina up to the counter. "What would you like to eat baby girl?" he asked. "I want a happy meal cheeseburger with no mustard or onions, french fries and a coke papa" she said. "Papa may I go into the playground" Tina asked. The playground is designed for wheelchairs and people that walk.

The McDonald's is inside the hospital. "Yes baby girl but someone will have to go with you" Severus said. "We'll take her Severus" Draco said. Ron nodded. "Alright boys" he said.

Draco pushed Tina away in her chair and Ron ran after them. "Well Severus I didn't expect to see you here" Someone said. They all looked over to the door and there stood Voldemort. "Milord what are you doing here?" Lucius asked. "I was in the hospital for a check up and I'm perfectly fine" he said.

"That's great milord unfortunately your god- daughter had a serious accident today and had to come here" Severus said. "Is Tina ok?" he asked with worry in his eyes. "See for yourself" Severus said as everyone followed him into the playground area. "Hey everyone food's here!" Sheridan shouted. "Hello down there!" Draco called into the echo phone.

"Hi Draco is anyone with you" Sheridan asked. "Tina is we're in the ball room. She wanted to try sitting up by herself but I got my hand on her back" Draco said. "Where is everyone else?" Severus asked into the other echo phone from where he was sitting. "Well Ginny and Harry are in the trampoline room, Tina's upset that she can't go in there anymore" he said.

"I know" Severus said "The food's here" Severus said. "Who's wheelchair is that?" Voldemort asked. "You'll find out milord" Severus said as Ginny and Harry came down. "Did you two go into the trampoline room to rub it in Tina's face?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah big deal" Harry said sitting down. "Harry that wasn't nice" Luna said as she and Draco came down the stairs of the play structure. Draco who was holding Tina passed her to Luna and she buckled her in her wheelchair. "Hi Tom" Tina said wheeling herself to the table. "What happened?" he asked. Severus quickly told him what had happened this summer.

He was furious. Draco cut up Tina's burger and started feeding it to her. "Tina baby girl why is Draco feeding you?" Severus asked. "Well Ginny, Harry, and Hermione paralyzed my left hand so someone has to feed me if it's not finger food" Tina said. Severus glared at Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

"Well we'd better get back to your room Tina" Sheridan said as soon as everyone finished eating. When they got into Tina's room her nurse was there. "Everyone this is my nurse Ruby" Tina said. "Hello" she said. Ruby had put the Lion King movie on for Tina and we all decided to watch it.

Halfway through the movie Tina had fallen asleep on Voldemort's lap. "Milord?" Lucius whispered. He looked at him. "Do you want me to take her?" Lucius asked. "If you want to" he said handing Tina over to Lucius.

Lucius kissed Tina on the forehead and he and Voldemort fell asleep to tired to stay awake.


	14. The choice

Chapter 14

The next day Tina got to go back home. Carolyn was sad to see her go but said she'd see her at Hogwarts. Tina was upstairs in her bed watching Beauty and the Beast while the other kids were in the living room with Severus, Voldemort, Vicki, and the other adults. "Now I want to throw Tina a early birthday party, I want to know what you guys think of the idea. "I think it's a great idea Severus" Fred said.

Everyone else agreed. Hey Tina come on down here we're going to Sirius's house!" Severus called up the ramp. Tina came down the ramp and everyone headed out to the car. When they got to Sirius's house Severus opened the door. "Surprise Happy Birthday Tina! Everyone shouted. "Thanks but my birthday is in September" Tina said.

"We know but some of us won't be at Hogwarts for your birthday so we're having a little one now" Molly said. "Can we open presents first?" Tina asked. "Of course we can" Severus said. Tina picked up the card that was attached to the first present. _Tina I saw this in the store the day you, Ron, and Draco were in there. I saw your face light up so I knew you liked her. I love you very much baby girl, Love papa._

Tina opened the cage and looked inside. "Ron, Draco, it's the puppy from the pet store" Tina said taking her out and showing everybody. "Oh she's so cute Tina" Luna said. "Thank you papa" she said. Severus nodded."I'm going to name her Belle from Beauty and the Beast Tina said picking up another present. "That's a good name sweetie" Sheridan said.

Tina picked up another card from the pile attached to it was a cage. _Tina don't ask us how we did it, because magicians never reveal their secrets. We're really sorry for what we did to you this summer, Harry, Ginny and Hermione._ Tina took the sheet off the cage it was empty. "There's nothing in here" she said.

Harry whistled. "Tina look up" he said. Tina looked up to where Harry was pointing. "Storm she's alive!" Tina cried happily. "Thank you guys but, this doesn't change what you did to me" Tina said reaching for another gift.

There was a note attached to the present._ Tina, I remember when you saw this at the mall saying you'd love to have it. I got it for you to show you how much more I loved you than Jake did. I hope you like it. I love you so much my angel, Love Lucius._ Tina unwrapped the present from Lucius.

"It's the tiara from the jewelry store!" Tina cried happily hugging Lucius. Harry and the other kids, were upstairs because Lucius wanted to give her the present alone. "Thank you Lucius" she said. "You're welcome" he said. "One more present baby girl" Severus said as Severus and Sirius handed her two envelopes. "Adoption papers you want to adopt me for real?" She asked.

"Yes but you can only pick one of us" Sirius said. "Can I think about it and let you know later?" Tina asked. "Sure you can baby girl" Severus said. "Thanks see you later" she said and wheeled herself up the ramp to the room the other kids were in. "You guys are not going to believe what happened" Tina said as she entered the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Both Sirius and papa want to adopt me, I can only choose one, any suggestions?" she asked. I think you should pick Severus" Ron said. "I think you should pick Sirius" Harry said. Why should she pick Sirius Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's her godfather on my father's side, why should she pick Severus Ron?" Harry asked angrily. "Harry let me ask you something, who is it that tucks her in every night? Severus" Ron said. Who is it that tells her he loves her? Severus" Ron said. "Who cried when he found out what you, Ginny, and Hermione did to her? Severus" Ron said for the third time. "He didn't cry Ron" Harry said.

"Yes he did Harry he put a silencing charm up after Tina had gone to bed so she wouldn't hear him" Luna said. "Kids time for cake!" Molly called from downstairs. They all left the room and headed downstairs. After the cake Harry and the Weasley's had gone back to the burrow to get ready for Hogwarts next week. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Tina asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Thank you now you all know that Sirius and papa want to adopt me, but you don't know who I picked right?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I'm sorry Sirius but I'm going to pick papa because he's been there for me through all this and even if he hadn't I'd still pick him" Tina said. "I understand cub" he said hugging her.

Severus came over to Tina and got her out of her chair. "I love you papa" Tina said. "I love you too baby girl" he said crying.

.


End file.
